The instant invention relates generally to hydraulic automotive brake systems and more specifically it relates to a brake bleeder wrench.
Numerous hydraulic automotive brake systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include bleeder valves which can be operated to remove air from the brake systems. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,477,864; 2,611,387 and 2,771,093 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.